


I'll make it all better

by i_craft_ladders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, before the 4CC, victor comforts him, yuuri is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_craft_ladders/pseuds/i_craft_ladders
Summary: Prompt: Yuri catches a cold. Victor is dedicated to helping him get better so he can practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So about a month ago I was asking for prompts to write on the Yuri! On Ice Amino and I got one asking: "Yuri! On Ice theme: Yuri catches a cold. Victor is dedicated to helping him get better so he can practice." and I finally got around to writing it. Here you go!

A loud groan, a disgusting cough, a roaring sneeze. No doubt, the moment Yuuri wok up that morning, he knew he was sick. He hummed as he rolled out of bed, the man who slept next to him was still in his slumber so Yuuri tried to avoid waking him. Yuuri crept out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom that was right down the hall.

The first thing he did was stare at himself in the mirror. Like death himself, Yuuri's eyes looked sunken in from the dark circles around them and he was about as pale as a ghost. If the way he felt wasn't any indicator, then his appearance surely gave it away. Physically, he was abysmal. He groaned again as he looked away from the dead person that was staring at him on the other side of the mirror.

He heaved out another cough, his hands clasping at the sides of the sink basin to steady himself from his hacking fit. Why did he have to get sick right now? The 4CC was just right around the corner and he had to practice more than ever to get himself in shape for the competition.

Victor groggily shuffled into the doorway of the bathroom. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he quizzed about the man whose head hung over the sink. _Crap!_ He had awoken. Yuuri gave a look over to his husband and forced a smile on his face to assure the man who was smarter than Yuuri wanted him to be at this moment that he was fine.

The man who was just at the doorway was now holding Yuuri's waist to stead the coughing man. "Hey, go back to bed."

"But. . . I'm. . . fine. . ." Yuuri tried to convince Victor between coughs. Victor had already guided Yuuri back to the bedroom and was forcing him down on the bed. "I need to practice for the 4. . ." the itch in his throat wouldn't let him finish his sentence and Yuuri moaned in defeat as he laid back against his pillows.

Victor felt Yuuri's forehead and twisted his face. "You don't feel fine. One break from practicing won't hurt you. I know you'll still get that gold at the 4CC, but practicing in this condition won't do you any good." he gave his husband a small reassuring smile. "Get some rest, I'll prepare you a small breakfast."

Yuuri wanted to protest, but he knew that he had already lost the battle so he sunk back underneath the covers and let Victor take care of him for today. With Victor assured that Yuuri was going to cooperate, he left his sick husband alone in the bedroom to find something for him to have for breakfast.

The sick man in bed almost felt himself slipping back to sleep, but Victor coming back into the bedroom with a tray full of food is what kept him awake. He placed the tray on Yuuri's blanket-covered lap and went to place a small kiss on his temple. "Just some porridge, some sliced oranges, and a glass of milk for you."

Yuuri's cheeks burned a deep red over the affectionate serving of breakfast. He kind of liked the idea of Victor going through the trouble to serve him like this. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of making this lovely breakfast in bed, Victor."

Victor had jumped back into the bed with him. "But I will do anything for you while you're sick. You'll be back up and practicing in no time."

Yuuri took a bite out of the porridge Victor had prepared for and hummed his satisfaction over it. "Thank you." Victor nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri jumped a little at his act of affection. "Victor, you'll get sick getting close to me like this."

Victor pecked Yuuri's cheek. "Just worry about yourself, I'll be fine."

Yuuri was well enough to practice for the 4CC the next day like he wanted to be, but Victor struggled to keep up with his mentee and husband that day even though he claimed to be okay. However, that was a lie when the day after that it was Yuuri who was giving his husband breakfast in bed and telling him not to do much of anything while he was feeling ill.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want to see something written while you're waiting for the second part of Blood Lust to come out then send me the prompts and I'll write them for you.


End file.
